


twenty five words or less

by gingergenower



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Spoilers, jester is confusing, just- imagine grog's reaction for a second please, keyleth is confused, spoilers everywhere, vilya is alive :'(, vox machina needs to meet jester lavorre, word count limits mean NOTHING in the face of jester 'dust of deliciousness' lavorre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Oh boy, you are Keyleth, right? Of the Air Ashy? I should have asked that first, this is a massive waste of spells if you’re-Yes, you’re talking to Keyleth, the Voice of the Tempest. I am very busy right now.aka, Jester Lavorre harasses Keyleth, Voice of the Tempest, with the spell Message.
Relationships: Keyleth & Jester Lavorre, Keyleth & Vilya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 360





	twenty five words or less

_Hiii_! My name is Jester Lavorre, I’m from Nicodranus, and listen, so- do you know where that is? It’s in Wildemount, anyway, I have a- 

-ah, fuck, this is going to take a few messages. Ok. So, I have a question for you. See, I’m here with a friend who- 

-says she knows you from a very long time ago, and she wants to know if you’re ok! How are you? Are you eating enough? 

_Er-? What friend? And I’m... eating enough, I guess? I’m kind of in the middle of something, can this wait?_

She says it’s very good that you’re eating enough, and that- _Fjord_! Keep counting please- and that she doesn’t really want to say who it- 

-is because it might be a _teeny tiny_ bit of a shock, but she just wanted to check in and make sure you’re home so- 

-she can come and find you. She says, um- she knows Korrin too? Who’s Korrin? Ooh. That makes _sense_. So yah, she knows you and- 

_I’m so confused. How does she know my dad? How does she know me? Just tell me her name._

Look, it’s like, super fucked up, ok, she really wants to tell you in person because it’s like, a really big deal. I know if- 

-it were me, I would want to see my mo- ow! What was- oh, shit. Oops. Ok. Look, she wants to see you in _person_. 

I know this seems like, really weird, but all you have to do is tell me where you are and then you can see her! 

Oh boy, you are Keyleth, right? Of the Air Ashy? I should have asked that first, this is a massive waste of spells if you’re- 

_Yes, you’re talking to Keyleth, the Voice of the Tempest. I am very busy right now. If you want to speak to me, I suggest-_

Apparently ‘Voice of the Tempest’ means something? Don’t be sad, it’s ok, you’re going to see her soon, I promise. Keyleth, where are you? 

_Look- no offence, Jester- right?- but you’re really creepy and I’m not going to just hand out my location to voices in my head._

Ok, I know this is weird, but- trust me. This is very, very important and you definitely want to meet her. Seriously. She’s- yah. _Please_. 

_I’m in a meeting right now- I can’t tell you where I am, even if I wanted to. Doesn’t this friend know where I live?_

You were little the last time she saw you. She says that she doesn’t want to waste any more time. She wants to see you. 

_I’m- urgh. I’m going back to Zephrah tonight. If this is a trap, I'm going to sic Grog Strongjaw on your ass, you got that?_

I don’t know who that is, but that’s fine! Oh, man. She’s gone, she’ll be there when you get to Zephrah, Keyleth. She’s so excited. 

_She’s already gone? Hang on- how did she managed to travel that fast?_

She just like, walked through a tree. Vroop! Straight through it! She says it can take her to other trees, which is _so cool_. 

_Oh, she's- wait. She’s a druid?_

**Author's Note:**

> 'of the air ashy' was on purpose do not @ me I think I'm funny


End file.
